The Cure
by bucktooth22
Summary: Gaius sends Merlin out for some herbs and Arthur ends up going out after him. SMUT merthur
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

"Merlin, I need a particular root for this cure than only grows in the farthest part of the glade on the edge of the woods. You know the spot?" Gaius said not looking up from the brew he was working on. Merlin looked around thoughtfully.

"I'll have to hurry if I'm to be back before Arthur." Merlin said even though he didn't really think Arthur would notice his absence. Arthur was on a hunting excursion with a few other knights.

"Well then get on with it." Gaius said not seeming to notice Merlin rushing to grab his bag and a few supplies and rush out the door. He knew the way; he just usually used the deer path with Arthur behind him. His way was slower alone but he'd still prefer Arthur's company. But he kept going, encountering nothing and no one on his journey. If Arthur hadn't shown him the path he would never know where he was going. But he had yet to lose his way. His feet were sure of the path and while he was clumsy he did not get cut from any snapping branches.

It was a long way and he was only halfway there by nightfall. He found a spot to stay for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

"Merlin?" Arthur demanded walking in Gaius's house looking a bit dusty from the road.

"I sent Merlin for a root in the glade." Gaius said sitting up in his bed and looking displeased at being woken so unpleasantly.

"When will he be back?" Arthur demanded.

"Soon I'm guessing. He was due back ages ago." Gaius said looking out the window as the sun just leaked over the horizon. But Arthur was already gone by the time Gaius's weary eyes returned to the spot he'd been standing in moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Crashing through the path, making the barely-there deer path more of a bulldozed runway, Arthur's tired body forged onward. Gone were his tracking skills. Gone was his stealth. Gone was everything, he needed Merlin and he needed Merlin now. He tore through the forest with blind abandon, no doubt scaring off countless game animals. As he went his voice never stopped, Merlin's name rolling endlessly off his tongue. When at last he came to the glade he found Merlin sitting slumped against a tree asleep. Grumbling furiously Arthur shook the wizard violently until he woke. "Merlin." Arthur seethed.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped scrambling to his feet and away from the frightening visage of Arthur angrily looming over him.

"Get the root and we will go back immediately." Arthur snarled a low noise that Merlin found quite frightening. He rushed to do as he was told, hands fumbling in fear.

"What's the matter?" Merlin asked as he got the root into his bag and hesitantly returned to Arthur.

"Shut up." Arthur snapped taking Merlin's hand, and dragging him back to the castle. When they arrived back Merlin pulled out of Arthur's vice like grip to deliver the root.

"What happened?" Gaius asked looking at Merlin's flustered expression.

"I fell asleep." Merlin smiled sheepishly under the shaming eyes of his mentor. "Gotta run!" He added as he bolted from the room to find Arthur. The prince was in his room, looking a bit less angry.

"This is what I return to." Arthur said waving his arm at his room. It was clean as usual. Sure Merlin hadn't put clothes out for Arthur to change into, but aside from that it was fine.

"I want my horse brushed down and fed, my clothes washed, and cook the game we caught." Arthur said as he began pulling his clothes off.

"Right." Merlin said as he grabbed Arthur's game bag off the table and handed him some fresh clothes. He scooped up the dirty clothes, dust covered from being on the road, before going to leave.

"Merlin." Arthur said as he slipped on his clean clothes. "Come here." Arthur said pushing the things in Merlin's hands unceremoniously onto the table as he pulled Merlin closer. "You have a twig." Arthur said as he pulled a small twig out of Merlin's hair. He spun it between his fingers before looking at Merlin who was quite close to him. Arthur dropped the twig on the floor, watching Merlin whose eyes followed it. Arthur slipped a hand to the back of Merlin's neck and one on his lower back, pulling him in for a kiss. Unsuspecting, Merlin was surprised by the suddenly amorous prince, but his hands clutched at Arthur's shirt as he pressed against the young royal. Arthur's tongue brushed against Merlin's lips which parted welcoming the new heat. His hands pulled Arthur's shirt, shaking and fisting handfuls of the fabric separating Merlin from Arthur's bare chest.

"Merlin." Pulling apart, Arthur looked at the other with a very red face as he panted into the thin space between them. Merlin too was blushing and panting, his hold on Arthur's shirt loosening as he stepped back. "Merlin." Arthur's voice was more solid this time, firm and unwavering and Merlin remembered the circumstances of the situation.

"I should get to work then." Merlin said picking up the things on the table.

"Lock the door." Arthur said practically smacking the things out of Merlin's hands and grabbing the boy's hips. Merlin mewled when Arthur pressed against him from behind. "And then take your clothes off."

"But we can't-" Merlin's attempt at protest went unheeded as Arthur began pulling Merlin's clothes off. Pulling out of Arthur's grip Merlin rushed to the door. Decision time, nothing was stopping him from walking out. He was still decent enough to get back to Gaius's and Arthur would never tell. But as the lock clicked, Merlin knew he'd made a decision he'd never be able to undo. He knew there was no way this had a good ending, but with the resounding noise of the lock there was Arthur, his body radiating heat as his naked form pressed flush against Merlin from behind. Rutting against Merlin's still clothed legs Arthur began palming Merlin while walking him back to the bed.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned as Merlin slipped out of his prince's grasp and to his knees, coming face to face with Arthur's dick. Merlin took the head in his mouth; swishing it around and wondering how all this would fit inside him. But then Arthur sat down on the bed, the movement pushing his dick deeper into Merlin's mouth. Arthur's hand slipped into Merlin's tangled hair, forcing him deeper. He got to the back of Merlin's throat and felt Merlin gag, the sensation practically orgasmic, but he pulled out and pulled Merlin up his body.

"Arthur-"

"God Merlin, don't you ever shut up?" Arthur asked knowing Merlin was going to say something reasonable and intelligent about how this would never, could never, work. But right now the only thing Arthur wanted to hear out of Merlin's mouth was the whimpers and mewlings he was making just a minute ago when Arthur was rutting against him.

"We need to think this - aaaahhhhh." Merlin was silenced when Arthur grabbed him by the dick and turned him around. He put his dick in Merlin's ass crack and began thrusting slowly and the noises spilling from Merlin's lips were music to Arthur's ears. He began pumping Merlin to his thrusts.

"Let's think later." Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear before biting and sucking on Merlin's earlobe.

"F-faster." Merlin said as he began bucking in Arthur's hand. Slowing down, Arthur spit in his hand and began slicking up his throbbing dick. Huffing in frustration, Merlin tried to move so Arthur's hand would pump him faster than the mind numbing speed he was going. But then Arthur's hand left as Arthur took hold of Merlin's hips and lifted him up before letting go and allowing Merlin to find a position that worked for him. When Merlin was done, and Arthur's patience was nearly done too, Merlin stilled, ready to continue. Arthur stuck a finger in his mouth, sucking it for a moment before pushing it into Merlin's ass. Merlin's back arched, and he whimpered, but then after a moment his shaking stilled and Arthur began thrusting the digit in deeper.

"Relax." Arthur said as his hand found Merlin's dick and resumed pumping it in time with his finger.

"Easy for you-" Merlin choked out before suddenly he collapsed on top of Arthur, his body shaking as his dick spurted all over his chest.

"God Merlin I'm barely doing anything yet." Arthur said as he pulled his finger out, enjoying the hitch in Merlin's breath when he did. Merlin huffed indignantly, but said nothing. Smirking, Arthur descended on Merlin's chest, lapping up all the cum until Merlin was relatively clean. Arthur crouched over Merlin's flushed body, his eyes roaming over the lanky form of Merlin. Arthur's mouth moved to Merlin's nipples, lapping at them before nipping and then kissing and licking. Merlin moaned as his dick which had not shot its whole load twitched.

"Arthur." Merlin moaned as his hands found Arthur's shoulders and neck and hair. His fingers danced across Arthur's body and then Arthur changed nipples and Merlin threw his head back and moaned, his hands shaking furiously as they tangled in Arthur's golden locks.

"Ready for more?" Arthur asked as he looked up at Merlin's scrunched face. He moved up so his mouth was on Merlin's neck, licking and biting and sucking and kissing and leaving a big mark. Merlin, his breath coming out in feverish huffs, bucked his hips as Arthur's response. Arthur smirked as his hand enveloped their dicks together. He began pumping, Merlin's hips moving eagerly to the movement. Arthur pressed two fingers to Merlin's lips and Merlin opened his mouth willingly and began sucking on them. When they were wet and ready, Arthur pressed them into Merlin's ass. Once again, Merlin hissed in pain and, once again, Arthur's movements stilled until Merlin shifted his hips, giving the signal. Pumping their dicks together and fingering Merlin's ass, Arthur wondered if Merlin would come again. But then it was time to add another finger. Arthur pulled his fingers out earning protested moans from Merlin. Arthur stopped pumping them and crouched over Merlin once again, pressing three fingers into Merlin's mouth.

"Arthur-" Merlin murmured, but then the three fingers were in his ass and his eyes scrunched shut in pain. Arthur felt a bit bad for the pain Merlin was experiencing so he began peppering kisses all over Merlin until finally Merlin moved his hips to push the fingers deeper inside him. Arthur looked at Merlin's face, scrunched up in pain and began fucking Merlin.

"Do you have a fantasy Merlin?" Arthur said as he kissed and licked all across the flat expanse of Merlin's body.

"You." Merlin said before he could stop himself. His clouded brain offered no help to dig him out of this. Arthur chuckled as he began fucking Merlin harder and faster. Just as Merlin began clutching at Arthur getting close, Arthur pulled his fingers out. Merlin bit his lip to keep from screaming. But then Arthur flopped down on the bed, his hands finding Merlin's hips and lifting him up, he positioned him over his painfully throbbing dick.

"Do you want this?" Arthur asked genuinely.

"Yes!" Merlin panted as his hands supported him on Arthur's chest. Arthur lowered Merlin slowly pressing him down on his dick. Merlin could not prevent the scream this time, his back arched and his body felt like it was being torn in two. His hands slipped and he landed on Arthur's chest with a thud.

"Careful Merlin." Arthur grumbled. Merlin hissed at the pain in his ass in response. "Relax." Arthur said as his hands found Merlin's stomach, while still keeping a firm hold on Merlin lest he decide to fall again.

"You relax." Merlin bit back through clenched teeth.

"It will hurt less." Arthur said as he pushed a bit more in.

"It's hard to relax with you splitting me in half." Merlin hissed.

"Maybe I'm punishing you." Arthur said as he pushed in farther. "For worrying me. You leave with no thought to me."

"I was thinking about the life saving ingredient." Merlin retorted.

"It's not just today. You've done it before." Arthur said pushing in deeper.

"I didn't think you noticed my absence." Merlin said through gritted teeth as he grabbed fistfuls of the blankets on either side of him.

"Of course I did." Arthur huffed as he pushed the rest of the way in. They stayed that way until Merlin was ready to continue. Their moment was fast and hard and loud and wonderful. And then Arthur carried Merlin on his back all the way to Gaius's.

"What happened?" Gaius asked looking between the two boys, Arthur looking like he was ready to drop Merlin on his bum, and Merlin looking like he had been pushed down a hill. Gaius seemed uninterested in the story and took the pouch of herbs.

"Fine." Merlin mumbled, putting his head down on Arthur's shoulder.

"Go get some rest, both of you." Gaius said. "And Merlin, don't worry Arthur so much. It's bad for my health having boys rampaging through here at all hours shouting for you."

"I know the cure for that." Merlin said smiling as Arthur's face turned bright red.


End file.
